Endless Love
by Myndy
Summary: HarryxGinny...Harry y Ginny son novios, y en toda relacion hay algo que la entorpece,y en esta...que sera?


Holas, aquí estoy con otro fic, pero este es 100% mío. A excepción de los personajes, que claro esta, pertenecen a rowling y las situaciones y el resto, mio. ^^

Y de advertencia, este es un songfic, con final incierto hasta ahora. Ya veran porque.

Dedicado a Gabi y a ktita que siempre me han ayudado musho musho con este fic.

Okis, los dejo de molestar y que disfruten del fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Endless Love

Era un frío día en Hogsmeade, pero aun así la gente caminaba entre las diferentes tiendas y lugares que había para visitar. Y también, como no fijarse...había mas de un alumno de Hogwarts.

Pero Harry ya no era uno de ellos, ya no. Hacia un año ya que había dejado Hogwarts y había empezado a dedicarse a algo que siempre le había atraído. Ser Auror. Tal como su padre y Sirius. Aunque con algunos regañadientes de Ginny de por medio, pero lo había logrado. Y como no también había logrado algo que hace tiempo quería. Ser novio de Ginny. Esa pequeña pelirroja de ojos tiernísimos, hermana menor de su mejor amigo; Ron Weasly. Quien por cierto era novio de Hermione. Pero eso ya era otra historia. 

Hoy estaba en Hogsmeade por Ginny, quien estaba en su último año de Hogwarts, por eso mismo habían escogido este día para verse...

Y ahí la vió, con su pelo rojizo, brillante y hermoso.

It might be not the right time.

I might not be right one...

¡Ginny, Ginny! -la llamó Harry- .

Ginny se giró y corrió donde Harry a abrazarlo. Estaba feliz por verlo, ya que ahora no era como antes, que se veían todos los días.

¡Harry!, no sabes como te he extrañado...-le decía Ginny rebosando de alegría- no sabes como he esperado este día...-luego de decir eso se quedo mirándole, como esperando un beso, que por cierto al no llegar, se le apagó la sonrisa y ladeó un poco la cabeza- ¿Que pasa Harry?.

Nada, no es nada...solo que...no importa, vamos a las tres escobas, te parece? -propuso Harry, que a pesar de lo que sentía y pensaba hace algunas semanas ya, no le gustaba ver triste a Ginny-.

...But there´s something about us I want to say...

En un pequeño rinconcito del lugar estaba nuestra pareja, con una Ginny hablando animadamente

Oh, Harry! No sabes cuantas cosas te tengo que contar! -decía muy alegre Ginny mientras tomaba una cerveza de manteca- Sabes?, he estado pensando...-tomó un pequeño trago, para luego seguir hablando- que si seguimos así en lo que respecta a nuestra relación quizás...quizás en un tiempo mas...bueno, cuando yo ya haya salido de Hogwarts, claro, podríamos casarnos y...

Ginny fue interrumpida bruscamente por un Harry que tenia cara de preocupado, quizás apenado...apenado por lo que diría ahora destruiría todos los sueños de Ginny.

...Cause there´s something between us anyway...

Ginny...yo -Harry se preguntaba como lo haría para decirle...-argh, maldición...

¿Qué pasa Harry?, hay algo malo, cierto?-Ginny sentía un poco de desesperación, quería que le dijera ya, no aguantaba pensar que había algo malo, quería que Harry le dijera lo contrario, o..-.

O quizá Ginny prefería...

Ginny, yo...nosotros...Tenemos que terminar.-Harry dijo con determinación-.

Quizá prefería que se hubiese callado...que nunca hubiese dicho eso.

No Harry, no, debes estar...-Ginny emitió una risa nerviosa, aunque sin sonreír, seria- es una broma, cierto?.

No, no-dijo Harry firme aunque con tristeza en sus ojos- es enserio.

No, no-repitió Ginny a medio parar apoyándose en la mesa, mirando hacia su ya vacía cerveza de manteca y con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos-que fue Harry, que fue lo que hice mal...?-susurró Ginny sentándose y mirando a Harry con lagrimas ya bañando sus mejillas-Dime, antes que todo, dímelo.

...I might not be the right one

It might be not the right time...

Mira Ginny, yo...yo no sé, es un sentimiento, no es una razón, yo no la puedo controlar...no sabes como me gustaría hacerlo, pero no...-decía Harry-.

Bueno, entonces dime el sentimiento.-Ginny ahora tenia un semblante serio, aunque con sus mejillas rojas y marcas de las lagrimas que poco antes habían recorrido su cara-Vamos, dilo.

Mm...veras, yo...-Cómo le explicaba?-.

Como le explicaba...esa era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de Harry. Harry tenía las palabras, pero no sabía como expresarlas sin herir a Ginny.

Yo...siento que...vamos por caminos diferentes, que tratamos de unir algo inútilmente, aunque quizás hasta ahora y por siempre vayamos hacia una misma dirección, pero no por mismos caminos-explicaba Harry, tratando de no herir a Ginny, aunque aún así sabiendo que le clavaba un cuchillo poco a poco en su corazón-me entiendes?, yo se que te has esforzado mucho por construir todo lo que hasta ahora juntos hemos hecho...pero...

...But there´s something about us I´ve got to do...

Esta bien -dijo Ginny mirando fijamente a Harry, aquella persona que tanto había querido...- fue un placer haber unido nuestras vidas.-Ginny se levanto e inclino un poco su cabeza-un placer haber hecho todo esto con usted, señor Potter. Espero que este bien. Adiós-Ginny se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, con la cabeza en alto, no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo- Harry estúpido...-dijo Ginny cuando ya había abandonado el local- te odio Harry Potter, me escuchas te odio!-gritó para si misma y corrió en cualquier dirección-. 

O mas bien la que le decía su corazón. O la que el destino había arreglado, en un sucio complot con la suerte, para colocarlos a prueba, tanto a ella, como a Harry, a sus corazones, a ver si ganaban de una vez y dejaban de perder.

Ginny-repetía Harry-Ginny...-de pronto recordó un sueño que había tenido...-Ginny...oh, no, no, por Dios, no!!-Harry sacó el dinero para pagar las cervezas rápidamente, lo dejó sobre la mesa y corrió hacia la puerta, una vez fuera, luchando contra el frío viento Harry corrió hacia donde el recordaba en su mente, hacía donde, el sin saberlo concientemente, corrió Ginny.

...Some kind of secret I will share with you.

Mientras corría desesperadamente, Harry recordaba el sueño que había tenido hacía un tiempo ya. El estaba tomando una cerveza de manteca con Ginny y pasaba exactamente lo que ya había vivido recién con Ginny, pero luego de que Ginny se levantaba, el podía seguir a Ginny como si fuera un espíritu, por el aire. Y veía lo que le pasaba a Ginny, algo horrible, que no quería recordar. No ahora. Pero algo le hizo volver a la realidad, como mariposa que se siente libre hasta que la capturan. Había una separación de caminos...¿Cómo saber por donde había ido Ginny?, ya no había tiempo para preguntar y el sueño se borraba, lentamente, ya no lo recordaba, no como antes, pero sentía el peligro, no como cuando se enfrentaba a Voldemort, este era un peligro de que te quitaran algo, algo que quieres. Y mucho.

I need you more than anything on my life...

Ginny corría por el lugar que había cambiado de el pueblo a una pradera abierta, aunque ella no se había fijado, seguía corriendo con lagrimas por sus ojos, y no pensaba parar, a pesar de que sus pulmones pedían a gritos que parara y se dejara caer en la suave pradera. Y así poder respirar aire puro, tranquila.

...I want you more than anything in my life...

Harry estaba confundido, no sabía que camino tomar...y si encontraba a Ginny...que le diría?, se supone que hasta allí había llegado su relación...Joderr!. Ahora si que estaba confundido. Y había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Como muchas otras veces. Porque maldita sea no se le había ocurrido hacer caso del sueño?. Ahora ni siquiera estaban sus amigos. Pero bueno, encontraría a Ginny como fuera...después de todo...no era que pedir perdón engrandece a la persona?. Así que se resolvió por tomar el camino que estaba a su derecha. Y siguió corriendo, desesperado, ya que sentía que cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo mas de sentir que perdía siempre lo que tenía. Como había pasado con su familia, con Sirius, con tantas cosas en esta vida. Luego de correr unos minutos perdido en sus pensamientos, llego a la pradera donde estaba Ginny. Y vio una sombra cerca de un árbol.

Ginny!-gritó Harry-. 

...I´ll miss you more than anyone in my life...

Ginny escuchó el grito de Harry y apoyó una mano en el árbol.

No te acerques-susurró suavemente Ginny-no me hagas sufrir mas, no, no...por favor, déjame en paz...-Ginny comenzó a respirar mas lentamente y con mas dificultad-Harry...

Ginny se sentía mareada, y la visión se le nublaba.

Ginny!!-grito desesperado Harry-.

Y Ginny cayó al suelo pensando "hasta luego...Harry", pero ella no sabía que esas serían las ultimas palabras que escucharía de Harry...

No, Ginny...-Harry se acercó a Ginny y la tomo entre sus brazos, acariciando su pelo-no me dejes, no...NO!!.

...I love you more than anyone in my life.

Y Harry lloraba junto al cuerpo de Ginny mientras veía el atardecer en un pequeño claro que se había producido en el cielo, con el fuerte viento soplando en su cara y haciendo que se apegara mas al cuerpo de Ginny.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

...Les gusto? 

Si si algo tragico y quizas muchos me quieran ahorcar ahora, pero...lo continuo?Ya empeze al continuación, pero diganme si la publico y quizas me ayudan en como la podria hacer...que mejoro...o si simplemente soy pesima y no sigo.

Algo que se me olvido arriba....La canción pertenece a Daft Punk, se llama Something about us y en ningun segundo a sido mia.

Y me dejan reviews si? ^^ (vamos, no sean amargados, dejenme uno y de paso si quieren me matan).


End file.
